The Warlord/Silent Assassin
}}Silent Assassin is a Challenge in and in which 47 is tasked with eliminating Adeze Oijofor while achieving the Silent Assassin rating. Objective * Assassinate The Warlord. * Only eliminate the target. * No bodies found. * Do not get spotted. * If you are detected by cameras, erase or destroy the evidence. Rewards *+4000 Mission Mastery Notes *During this mission, both the Military Soldier and Military Officer disguises from Marrakesh are present and available for use. *The area of Bangkok which the target resides in is considered a hostile area for most disguises. The two guards watching the entrance mistakingly use civilian dialogue, which may result in the player unknowingly entering the room with an incorrect disguise and immediately being attacked. Walkthrough The following may contain spoilers. * Begin the mission from the Linen Room starting location, which will automatically equip you with the Hotel Staff disguise. * Take the Master Keycard and head upstairs to the Queen's Suite. ** This is the suite owned by Ken Morgan during Club 27. * Being wary of the few enforcers lingering around the suite, search the lower floor of the Queen's Suite until you find the empty room with the camera recorder. Destroy the evidence. ** In HITMAN™ 2, this is the room which contains a Briefcase. Check the icon on the map. * Move upstairs and follow Adeze around until she enters a room alone to make her phone call. Her personal bodyguards will guard the entrance, but entering is not an illegal act so you are free to follow her in. * Close the door behind you and eliminate Adeze, before dumping her in the nearby closet. ** After her death, her personal bodyguards will enter the room after a short while to search for her. You have enough time to drag her from her seat and dump her without being spotted, but just in case, you may want to throw a coin towards the closet before eliminating her. * Grab her safe key off the floor and head back downstairs to the ground floor, and into the room with the ventilation system. * Lure the nearby Hotel Security into the room by opening the door and throwing a coin inside. Pacify him, take his disguise and dump him in the nearby closet. * Head upstairs to the security room and use the Master Keycard to enter. * Inside the security room are a number of Hotel Security guards, one of which is an enforcer, and two Military Soldiers closely guarding the safe. While the enforcer is turned away, manually place a coin in front of each soldier to lure them away from the safe. Quickly use the key to open the safe and take the contents from inside. ** Note that opening the safe is considered an illegal action, but picking up the files from within is not. ** If placing the coins sounds too difficult, consider bringing a Remote Breaching Charge into the mission. Placing one as a security guard will not arouse attention, and the explosion is small enough to leave the Military Soldiers unharmed. * Avoid the enforcer as you leave the room, and then head for the exit. Be mindful of any wandering enforcers, such as the hotel manager. Category:HITMAN™ Challenges Category:HITMAN™ 2 Challenges Category:Elusive Targets/Challenges Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ 2